Kakegurui: Gambling King
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Gambling King. That name haunts the very existence of Casinos and the Gambling World, causing them all to shut down with the exception of Hyakkaou Private Academy. When a mysterious new student with a strange infatuation for Midari, and an even bigger infatuation for gambling, it is up to Jabami Yumeko to prevent the Academy from being shut down.


Yumeko's eyes went blank, the look on her face, utter devastation. Since _he _showed up the Academy was never the same. One after another, the Student Council fell. And now it was Yumeko's turn. Yumeko had laid out what she thought was a perfect hand, two Jacks, a Queen, and a ten of hearts. Her opponent, _him_ the absolute ultimate gambler, _he _laid down a total of four aces as well as a joker. "I...lost..." She said to herself. He smirked.

"You did," he said, "now your money, your life, everything you are now belongs to me." He gave a soft chuckle. He looked at Yumeko, two matches before this one he took her hair, her hair was now cut at a bob, the one after that he ended it in a tie, and now this final match, Yumeko lost everything. He gave an evil grin as he signed a sheet of paper, "As of this moment you belong to me now, your name, your face, everything. And as long as this contract is valid you will never be able to gamble again!" Ryota grit his teeth, he reeled his fist back to punch _him _in _his _smug face.

"You bastard!"

_He _made a quick eye signal. The sound of a gun went off and a bullet passed through Ryota's back and out his chest. Midari smirked, "You lucky son of a bitch," she said, "That was a one in sixth chance! I AM SO FUCKING JEALOUS!" Ryota laid there as a pool of his blood started to form. _He _stood up, he then held his hand out and Midari took it.

"Now then my love, let's take our leave, like every other casino in the world I have run this place dry!" _He _said with a sickening grin, "This is why I gamble! Not for money! Not for fame! But to destroy the lives of others! That's what motivates me to be the Gambling King!"

* * *

**3 Months Ago**

Midari fell to her hands and knees after Yumeko had delivered a punch to her stomach. Midari gave a grin, "That's it Yumeko! Punish me more!" Yumeko glared.

"No. You are nothing to me. Stop following me!"

"Yumeko!" Midari grabbed Yumeko's foot, "Please! You are the only one who can satisfy me!"

Yumeko pulled her foot away. "If you want to die so badly then go do it." Yumeko then turned and walked down the hall. Midari grit her teeth and she looked down.

"If Yumeko won't get you off," soon someones foot came and struck Midari across the face, Midari fell onto her side, she coughed up blood and her face turned red with blush, "Then I will gladly do it for you." Midari was then kicked in the stomach before she was stomped on. She grinned, her attacker then squatted down and looked down at her. She looked up at him only to have a Taurus .454 Raging Bull Casull revolver pointed at her forehead, she couldn't exactly see his eyes, but it didn't matter because she was completely over thrown with dopamine. His eyes were covered by the shadows of his bangs, his hair was a darker than black shade, his Hyakkaou Private Academy uniform was different in the terms that the blazer was black and red instead of the usual red and black. he smirked and reached down and placed his hand on Midari's throat and he then pulled her up on her hands. "Ikishima Midari, you want to just be satisfied, being on the brink of death gets you off does it not?" He chuckled, "I can gladly give all of that to you and more, but only if you give me something in return."

"ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PULL THE TRIGGER!"

"Go out with me."

"I'LL FUCKING MARRY YOU! JUST DO IT! DO IT!"

"Glad to hear it." He smirked and pulled the trigger, a click was heard. No bullet, she screamed and she then placed her hands on his face.

"YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURE! WHO ARE YOU?! I NEED OT KNOW YOUR NAME!"

"Shosha." He said, he then looked up into her eyes, his eyes were glowing, and were a dark purple. She saw the look in his eyes, she saw that he truly wanted to hurt her, satisfy her, and possibly even kill her, "Joker Shosha." He smirked, she smiled and the two then kissed. Shosha pulled away from her, "Now tell me, why does a girl like Yumeko not interested in a treasure like you?" She went to say something but he stopped her, "Don't answer that." He looked into her eyes, his eyes glowing once more, "I'm going to make her, and everything she stands for suffer. I'm going to take this school down and everyone in it."

"H-How?"

"I am the Gambling King."

**Kakegurui: Gambling King**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Yumeko and Ryota sat in the cafeteria together enjoying lunch. Ryota looked up at Yumeko, "So, Yumeko, what are you doing later today?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him, she then took a moment to think, "Nothing that I can think of, did you have something in mind?"

"Well..uh yeah actually," he said, "I was hoping you'd want to go get dinner with me. there's something I want to tell you."

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Are you paying or am I?"

"I'm paying."

"Alright! Sounds like a date!"

"Yeah." It wasn't long before Mary walked over, Yumeko got up to hug Mary but Mary quickly stopped her.

"Mary! How are you?!"

"I'm fine, have you seen the new kid?"

"New kid?" Yumeko asked,

"Yeah, he's dating Midari."

"Why would anyone be with that filth?" Yumeko said almost emotionlessly,

"I have no clue, but he's gaining popularity. The word is he's never lost anything when it comes to gambling."

"He's...never lost...?" Yumeko said, she started to breathe heavily, "The very thought of that...it's stimulating..."

"I wouldn't try it." Mary said, "Someone challenged him last night, and now I heard this person doesn't even go to the Academy anymore."

"That seems dangerous." Ryota said, "Which could be trouble for the school."

"That's what I'm thinking," Mary said, "And if he's with Midari it could be chaos." She then looked back to Yumeko, but Yumeko was already gone, "Hey...where'd Yumeko go?"

"You lost track of her?"

"Well she was right here."

Yumeko had left, and was now wandering the halls looking for this new student. She looked at the many faces, all of which she recognized. She continued to walk until she came to an empty hallway. She then saw Midari pinned against the wall by some guy. She saw his black and red blazer. He had his finger band thumb on Midari's chin with her looking up at him. The two were smirking, Midari had one hand on his bicep and the other on the side of his face. the two went to kiss when Yumeko spoke up. "Excuse me." Yumeko said, Shosha then turned his head and looked over at Yumeko. Midari then looked over and smiled.

"Ah! Yumeko! Have you met my new boyfriend?"

"I'm Jabami Yumeko! Nice to meet you!" She said ignoring Midari and holding her hand out to Shosha. He looked over at her with a slight glare, the look he gave her was intense. Yumeko felt as if the room around them darkened and the only light was the glow of his eyes. He then gave a smile and shook her hand.

"Shosha." He said, "I've heard of you, the Unstoppable Gambling Queen is what they call you."

"Oh really? That's so nice!" She smiled,

"Yumeko! Shosha likes to gamble too!" Midari said, still hoping to get Yumeko's attention at least once.

"So I hear that you're new here." Yumeko said completely ignoring Midari.

"Yes, I'm quite new here."

"That's awesome! I was new here not too long ago!"

"I can tell." He said, Yumeko cleared her throat.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind having a quick gamble with me after school? It would mean the world to me!"

"Gamble?" His eyes glowed, as did Yumeko's. they looked into each others eyes deeply, "I see, perhaps I can clear up my schedule for that."

"Great! I can't wait!"

"Let's decide the laws of victory now. If you win I leave this place forever, if I win, I stay, and I get to cut your hair." He reached forward and ran his hands through her hair, "You have such lovely beautiful hair, and it would be even more so if it was cut into a bob."

"That sounds fine." She said, "Let's do it."

"Alright then, I'll see you after school."


End file.
